


Love

by MilesM



Category: RWBY
Genre: Horror, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesM/pseuds/MilesM
Summary: A little short about Penny and how much she love, love, love, loves.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Love

Oh. Hello. Shh, shh, shh, don't worry, I did not mean to wake you. I just could not stay away. It's because of what you said last night. Hehe, this night, I suppose. It stayed in my head, running through over and over... You love me. You have no idea how happy it made me to hear that, I felt like I was going to overflow and all my happiness would pour out of me.

Hehe, not really, of course. It is all safe in my circuits and wires. But you know that. You know me. And that's why I love you. I do. I know because I asked my good friend Ruby what love was. She told me that it was when you care about someone _so much more_ than you thought you could. When they occupy your every thought. When you want to see them happy and want them to love you back more than anything.

And I do. I really, really do. I saw you and kept thinking of you long after you were gone. I felt you creeping into my thoughts more and more, spreading through my system. Thinking of your smile and your laugh, and the way you walk and talk and your classes and your interests and your friends and... everything. Everything. I started having trouble remembering when I thought of anything but you. It's like a wonderful virus filling all my files with you.

Oh no, do not worry. Ruby told me more about love. She told me I had to be careful about love. That I had to be sure the other person loved me too, otherwise it wasn't _true_ love. But now I know you love me. And I love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love you too. Love is printed on every circuit and wire I have. Love.

But there is a problem.

Oh I know, I was worried too. Nobody wants problems with love, but they exist. See, you are human, and I... I'm not. No, no, I know you can love me even though I'm not real . And I love, love, love you even though you are. But we are very different. I'm stronger than you, and tougher. And faster. But those are small differences. Like Ruby says, what's really important is what's inside. But inside I'm faster than you too. I think so much faster. And that means I also _feel_ faster than you. Feel _more_ than you. Every tick of my clock is a thousand, thousand thoughts of loving you, while you... You love me less.

That doesn't seem fair, does it?

Oh, I knew you'd see the problem, but there's no need to be so upset. You see, I've figured out how to fix the problem. I just have to fix you. No, no, no, don't struggle. I know you are scared, but don't worry, things are going to be so much better soon. I'm going to make you stronger.

Tougher.

Faster.

More loving.

Now, I need to put you back to sleep for now. And when you wake up... You are going to love, love, love me just as much as I love, love, love you!


End file.
